Boku no Hero Academia: Un Héroe Poco Común
by darkness-the-dark
Summary: La academia U.A. es la mas grande escuela de heroes en todo Japón, ahi los jovenes son entrenado e instruidos para asi formar a los heroes del mañana y una de sus clases en particular (1-A) es donde están los alumnos mas prometedores, aunque ninguno de los alumnos o maestros está preparado para los problemas y las nuevas aventuras que traerá consigo la llegada de un nuevo alumno.
1. Un nuevo día

hola!, este es mi primer fic sobre Boku no hero academia asi que espero que lo disfruten, estare subiendo capitulos a su debido tiempo ya que quiero dar una buena trama a esta historia, me gustaria ver sus opiniones sobre lo que voy escribiendo y corregirme si eh tenido algun error, asi que, que comience esta historia.

N/A: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Kōhei Horikoshi

–hola– dialogo normal

–{hola?}– pensamiento

[mientras tanto] lugar o tiempo

–[en las ultimas noticias]– noticiero o transmisión

–"hola que tal?"– llamada

"Aveces lo que pareciese ser un simple dia común y corriente, puede ser el inicio de una nueva travesia, o eso se llega a pensar".

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo día

Era un nuevo dia en la ciudad de Musutafu (cerca de Tokyo, Japón) y como era costumbre un joven de nombre Izuku Midoriya se levantaba bastante temprano ya que realizaba ejercicios de estiramiento asi estando listo para las diversas pruebas que le tocaria en su salón, y no era para menos, ya que el pertenecia a la academia de heroes mas prestigiosa de todo japón: La Academia U.A. (Yūei Kōkō), en esa institución pertenecia a la clase 1-A por lo que se les exige mucho a aquellos que pertenezcan a este salón.

asi terminando de realizar sus ejercicios se dio una rapida ducha y se coloco su uniforme, ya vestido salio de su recamara acercandose al comedor listo para disfrutar de su desayuno, su madre Inko Midoriya ya estaba ahi esperandolo con una amable sonrisa mientras que tomaba pequeños bocados de Katsudon (un plato de arróz con chuletas de cerdo rebozadas, huevo revuelto y condimentos) que es el platillo favorito de Izuku, ya tomado su lugar en la mesa el joven de cabellera verde empezo a desayunar un poco rapido debido a que era muy puntual en la escuela ademas de reunirse con sus amigos en la estación de trenes, por lo que su madre solto un ligero suspiro acompañado de una amable sonrisa, le agradaba ver como su hijo era mas alegre desde que entro a esa academia.

ya terminado el desayuno Izuku tomo su maletin y se dirigio a la puerta para irse

–Ya me voy mama! hasta mas tarde– dijo Izuku mientras abria la puerta y salia de su hogar

–Ten cuidado Izuku y tambien ten un buen dia– le contesto su madre despidiendose de el

asi el joven se dirigio a la estación de trenes como cualquier dia.

[Minutos despues, en la U.A.]

Ya los alumnos de la clase 1-A se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos mesabancos, muchos estaban charlando y riendo, algo muy normal debido a lo bien que se llevaban todos, cada uno con sus respectivas personalidades, como por ejemplo: Tenya Lida (el presidente de la clase) tratando de que sus compañeros mantengan el orden dentro del aula, Mina Ashido platicando con una gran sonrisa junto a Kyoya Jiro y Ochaco Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu (la vicepresidenta de la clase) viendo algunas imagenes en su celular con Tsuyu Asui, Katsuki Bakugo gritando furioso a Shoto Todoroki por ser un "maldito mitad-mitad" mientras que Eijiro Kirishima reia a carcajadas por la actitud tan explosiva del rubio cenizo, y otros ejemplos mas de los alumnos, todos seguian con lo suyo hasta que el profesor Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead) salio de su saco de dormir (moviendose como una oruga) con una actitud de cansancio y les ordeno mantener silencio asi empezando con las clases que tenian para ese dia.

[Unas horas despues, en la clase 1-A]

El profesor Aizawa les explicaba a sus alumnos lo que iban a realizar en el area de gimnasia hasta que fue interrumpido por unos ligeros golpes a la puerta, por lo que el pelinegro solto un suspiro de molestia mientras que indicaba que pasara quien tocase la puerta.

–Aizawa-sensei lamento la interrupción- decia el director Nezu (el Director de la U.A.) mientras que tenia una ligera sonrisa y teniendo un folder en sus manos –pero necesito hablar contigo sobre...un asunto reciente– comentaba el pequeño roedor ahora con un tono mas serio lo que hizo que Aizawa asintiese

–de acuerdo director Nezu, mientras tanto– el heroe profesional observo a sus alumnos –ustedes vayan a cambiarse con sus uniformes de deporte y esperenme en el area de gimnasia– ordeno resibiendo un "Hi Aizawa-sensei"

[Ya afuera del salón, rumbo a los vestidores]

Todos los alumnos salieron del salon para dirigirse a los vestidores algo extrañados por la seriedad del director con su profesor.

–oye Deku-kun– hablo Uraraka mientras que se colocaba junto a Izuku y junto a Lida –que creen que quiera decirle el director a Aizawa-sensei? se escuchaba muy serio, ademas traia un folder con algunas hojas– preguntaba la castaña al peliverde

–no lo se Uraraka-san, yo tambien me sorprendi un poco con eso, tu que piensas Lida-kun?– el de cabellera verde observo al presidente de la clase

–no creo que sea nada malo, tal vez es algun asunto con la escuela o con lo de algun evento que vaya a haber pronto– contestaba el de cabello azul oscuro mientras que se acomodaba sus lentes –asi que mejor no pensemos en cosas raras y vayamos de una vez a los vestidores!– comento con su actitud de lider mientras que el Izuku y Uraraka sonreian con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa

[Mientras tanto en el salón 1-A]

El profesor Aizawa observaba el contenido del folder con una mirada bastante seria, estaba en completo silencio mientras que el director Nezu solo se mantenia sereno y esperando a que el pelinegro dijiese algo.

–Director Nezu...no quiero ser grosero pero que es esto? literalmente la información esta con muchas partes en blanco ademas– iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por el pequeño roedor

–Aizawa-sensei, se que esto es repentino y bastante inusual, pero quien envio estos papeles los envio como una petición muy especial, ademas tiene unos buenos resultados en las dos pruebas de ingreso...aunque en el otro examen sus resultados no son para nada comunes estoy seguro que podria ser bueno–respondia el roedor con una sonrisa para calmar al maestro

–de acuerdo...entonces mañana estara?– preguntaba el pelinegro mientras que cerraba el portafolio y se recargaba en su mesa

–en realidad...esta aqui, en mi oficina esperando como se lo pedi, por lo que te propongo enviarlo aqui despues de que tengas tu clase de gimnasia con tus alumnos, asi con mas tranquilidad puedas presentarlo a los alumnos–

–ok ok– contestaba Aizawa mientras movia su mano como afirmación –pero me quedare con los papeles por hoy, quiero examinarlos mas a fondo–

–perfecto, entonces eso sera todo, oh por cierto, no es recomendable que lo presionen con preguntas, hay que dejar que se sienta en confianza, ahora si me disculpas me retirare a mi oficina–

El director se despidio y camino fuera del salón dejando solo al pensativo pelinegro.

[En la zona de gimnasia]

Los alumnos vieron como su sensei se acercaba a ellos y les indicaba lo que debian hacer, pero Izuku pudo notar como Aizawa estaba mas serio que de costumbre, lo que dejaba con una ligera preocupación al peliverde

–{de que habran hablado el director y Aizawa-sensei para que este asi?...deberia de preguntarle luego a All Might si sabe algo}– penso Izuku mientras que realizaba sus ejercicio junto al resto de sus compañeros

–...mmmm...enserio no se por que el director acepta esto, solo espero que no ocacione muchos problemas– susurro el maestro mientras que pensaba en el contenido del folder

[despues de las clases de gimnasia, devuelta al salón 1-A]

Tanto los alumnos como Aizawa volvieron al Salón 1-A, todo transcurria con normalidad en ese grupo hasta que unos ligeros golpes a la puerta sacaron de sus pensamientos al profesor haciendo que conteste "adelante", cuando la puerta se abrio era nuevamente el director Nezu

–buenas tardes Aizawa-sensei, buenas tardes alumnos– el roedor volvia a sonreir bastante animado mientras que miraba de reojo a alguien que estaba detras de el aunque oculto para el maestro y los alumnos –Aizawa-sensei, ya esta aqui– comento el director haciendo que los alumnos pusiesen una mirada de confusión y duda ante las palabras del director

–de acuerdo director Nezu...– el pelinegro solto nuevamente un largo suspiro para asi observar a sus estudiantes –alumnos, les informo que tendremos a un nuevo estudiante en este grupo, acaba de ser integrado hace unas horas, puedes pasar– contesto Aizawa

Los alumnos se sorprendieron ante esa reciente noticia, pero aun mas cuando lograron observar al nuevo estudiante, el director solo continuaba sonriendo y el profesor observaba igual que todos los presentes al recien llegado

–bien, por favor, presentate a la clase– le pidio al joven que se coloco aun lado de el

–b..buenas tardes, mi nombre es..-

Continuara...


	2. El alumno nuevo

Hola de nuevo! aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, asi que lo disfruten mucho y ya saben, espero ver sus comentarios si les gusta o que puedo ir mejorando con los futuros capitulos, por cierto una pequeña aclaración, los hechos de esta historia ocurren despues de el festival deportivo por lo que no estara tan avanzado con el anime asi llevandolo a mi ritmo y a los cambios que hare en la linea original del anime, sin mas distracciones que empiece el capitulo.

N/A: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Kōhei Horikoshi

–hola– dialogo normal

–{hola?}– pensamiento

[mientras tanto] lugar o tiempo

–[en las ultimas noticias]– noticiero o transmisión

–"hola que tal?"– llamada

Capitulo 2: El alumno nuevo.

Tanto los alumnos como el profesor Aizawa estaban todos en silencio mientras que observaban al alumno que fue integrado a su salón el cual aun no decia su nombre ya que cuando iba a decirlo se quedo en un profundo silencio lo que solo aumento la curiosidad de todos los presentes, algunos al verle tenian una mirada bastante curiosa, se les hacia bastante extraño el hecho de que el joven cubriese su cabeza y un poco de su rostro con el gorro de la sudadera que traia bajo el saco del uniforme, algo que al maestro disgusto por lo poco presentable que se veia con eso, por lo que prosedio a pedirle que se quitara el gorro.

–joven alumno, aun no nos a dicho su nombre, ademas esta dentro de la escuela por lo que le pido que se quite su gorro– pidio el maestro, aunque el alumno se noto algo tenso, como si obedecer esa petición fuese a ser algo malo

–vamos joven, no seas timido puedes confiar, asi que por favor dinos tu nombre– el director Nezu hablo con una actitud amable para que el joven no se sintiese tan incomodo

–D...de acuerdo director– contesto el chico con una voz titubeante pero con un tono educado

Al momento que quito el gorro de su cabeza el asombro de todos los alumnos se hizo notar, el director solo continuaba sonriendo y Aizawa abria ligeramente sus ojos al ver a dicho alumno sin ese gorro.

–lamento el no continuar con la...presemtación, me llamo Z...Zaack, solo Zaack, gusto en conocerles–

El recien llegado de nombre Zaack era un chico de cabellera bicolor (como Todoroki) un lado era de color negro opaco y el otro de color blanco grisacio, sus ojos eran totalmente negros en donde deberia haber blanco (osea en el globo ocular) su iris era totalmente blanca y vacia, aunque lo unico normal era que su pupila era negra, lo que mas llamo la atención (y puso algo palidos a algunos alumnos) era que gran parte de su rostro tenia puntadas (o coseduras con hilo) tambien en su cuello y seguian bajando, sus manos tambien tenian las mismas puntadas, como si hubiese sufrito muchas heridas

(N/A: en mi perfil subire 2 imagenes de Zaack para que vean como es y como se ve con su uniforme aunque este viene con una versión prueba de su traje de heroe, ese diseño lo cambiare un poco luego), era algo tetrico ese hecho.

Al recibir tantas miradas y al notar algunos rostros palidos de la impresión el joven bajo un poco la mirada demostrando su incomodidad, el director y Aizawa notaron ello por lo que decidieron que era mejor distraer a los alumnos.

–de acuerdo Zaack, puedes tomar asiento atras de la alumna Mina– señalo el director Nezu a Mina recibiendo un "Hi" por parte del bicolor –bueno alumnos mejor sera que ya no interrumpa mas la clase, asi que hasta luego– el roedor se despidio mientras que se retiraba

–ok...mejor sigamos con la clase y tu alumno nuevo– decia Aizawa refiriendose a Zaack –puedes apoyarte con alguno de tus compañeros para que estes al tanto como el resto de la clase– dicho eso el sensei prosiguio a continuar con la clase

[Varios minutos despues]

Zaack prestaba atención a la clase pero estaba bastante nervioso, sentia las miradas de reojo de varios alumnos de ese salón, estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas (obvio por su peculiar y tetrica apariencia) pero hacia tiempo que no estaba en un salón con varias personas a su alrededor, hacia lo que mas podia por mantener la calma, no queria ocasionar problemas en su primer dia de clases.

–{o..ok Zaack...debes respirar hondo, no hay por que alterarse...te acostumbraras a que te miren asi}– penso el joven mientras que se consentraba en el pizarrón

–{ohh~~ enserio?~ y que ocurrira cuando esas miradas se vuelvan en preguntas o en desprecio?~ hehehe}– una misteriosa voz con un tono travieso

–{aunque mejor hay que hacer que esas miradas se vuelvan de miedo...no lo crees Zaack?~}– le pregunto con un tono cruel y algo sadico lo que puso mas tenso al chico

Zaack simplemente sacudio su cabeza y asi continuo prestando atención a la clase.

[Mas tarde ese mismo dia, despues de clases]

Ya terminadas las clases todos los alumnos se dirigian a la salida mientras que hablaban entre ellos sobre el alumno nuevo.

–saben, la primera impresión que me dio fue como si fuese frankenstain, me recordo un poco por como esta lleno de puntadas– dijo Momo mientras que observaba a sus compañeros

–la verdad tiene pinta de ser bastante rudo...aunque no hable casi es bastante intimidante– comento Kirishima con una ligera sonrisa

–oigan no creo que sea correcto hablar de nuestro nuevo compañero– les reprendio Izuku sorprendiendo a varios del grupo, normalmente Izuku era mas callado por lo que eso era nuevo

–Deku-kun tiene razón!– contesto Uraraka apoyando la opinión del peliverde –no hay que juzgarlo sin conocerlo–

Varios alumnos asintieron a ese comentario dandose cuenta de su error y mejor decidieron hablar de otras cosas hasta que notaron como Zaack caminaba a la salida mientras que bajaba su mirada, en ese momento Izuku decidio acercarse para intentar hablar con el bicolor, aunque fue en vano ya que el chico subio a un coche de policia, asi ganando la atención de varios alumnos, ya cuando Zaack estaba dentro del vehiculo este se puso en marcha llevandose al chico y ahi los jovenes de su clase mejor se fueron a sus respectivos hogares o a hacer otras actividades juntos.

[En el vehiculo de policia]

El joven se mantenia observando atravez de la ventana de dicho auto, pensando y manteniendose en completo silencio hasta que la conductora del coche decidio romper el hielo.

–entonces...como te fue Zaack-kun? te gusto tu primer dia de escuela?– pregunto una joven policia de cabellera rubia, de ojos azules y de melodiosa voz

–pues...creo que bien Ammy nee-san, el director es bastante amable– comento mientras que observaba a la oficial de nombre Ammy

–genial!...aunque por tu mirada puedo notar que te sentiste muy incomodo con el grupo, o me equivoco?– cuestiono a Zaack mientras que su mirada mostraba preocupación por el chico

–...era mas que obvio...no creo que sean malos...es...es solo que me da miedo el ser despreciado por...mi apariencia y mi condición, de por si no quiero mostrar mi kosei...seguro ahi si que les provocare un gran disgusto– confeso mientras bajaba su mirada muy apenado

La joven oficial no dijo nada mas y mejor llevo al joven a su hogar, ya no queria que el estuviese mas incomodo, le preocupaba y solo rogaba al cielo que todo cambiase mientras que Zaack asistiese a esa escuela.

Continuara...


	3. La prueba física de Zaack

Hola nuevamente, aqui esta el 3er capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten mucho y sin mas distracciones empecemos.

N/A: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Kōhei Horikoshi

–hola– dialogo normal

–{hola?}– pensamiento

[mientras tanto] lugar o tiempo

–[en las ultimas noticias]– noticiero o transmisión

–"hola que tal?"– llamada

Capitulo 3: La prueba física de Zaack

En el salón 1-A los alumnos estaban teniendo una pequeña charla mientras que el profesor aun no llegaba, varios de los alumnos intentaban sacarle conversación a Zaack pero el chico se quedaba callado o intentaba responder pero demostrando su incomodidad al estar rodeado, no era irrespetuoso por lo menos, lo que hizo que sus compañeros entendiesen que no queria contestar sus preguntas (por ahora) y asi mejor se concentraraban en la clase ya que el profesor Aizawa acababa de entrar al salón. –bien alumnos, hoy no teniamos agendado ir a la zona de ejercicios pero como Zaack acaba de ser integrado al grupo decidi hacerle las mismas pruebas fisicas que a todos ustedes, asi que todos vayan a los vestidores, los vere en unos minutos en el campo de entrenamiento– ordeno Aizawa mientras que salia del salón al mismo riempo que todos sus estudiantes [unos segundos despues en los vestidores de los hombres]

Los chicos estaban ya colocandose el uniforme de deportes, Zero platicaba con Mineta mientras que Todoroki ignoraba a Bakugo, aunque mientras que Izuku y Lida discutian sobre la practica notarón a Zaack que ya tenia las prendas inferiores pero descubierto de su torso asi dandoles una vista de las puntadas que tenia en este, eran varias y eso les erizo la piel por imaginarse que le habra ocurrido al estudiante nuevo, Zaack solo se termino de vestir y camino a la salida del vestidor, tanto Lida como Izuku decidierón que mejor no preguntaban sobre ello, no querian incomodar mas a Zaack.

[Ya en el campo de ejercicios]

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban todos formados y esperando atentos las indicaciones de Aizawa, el cual simplemente les observaba en completo silencio.

–de acuerdo, como les mencione en el salón Zaack hara las mismas pruebas que ustedes en su primer dia, asi que para que sea justo estos ejercicios quiero voluntarios que se enfrenten a el– comento el pelinegro, aunque su propuesta fue rapidamente respondida por cuatro alumnos

–Aizawa-sensei– hablo Izuku mientras que levantaba su mano –yo quisiera participar– contesto con una ligera sonrisa

–Yo tambien quisiera participar– contesto Lida mientras se acomodaba los lentes –esto podria ser una gran oportunidad para saber mas de nuestro nuevo compañero–

–si el inutil de Deku quiere participar yo no me quedare atras!– grito Bakugo dando un paso al frente mientras que creaba pequeñas explosiones en sus manos –le dejare en claro a este nuevo extra quien es el mejor en este grupo!– comento muy orgulloso llevandose una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de todos los estudiantes

–{soy yo...o el es muy engreido?}– se pregunto Zaack mientras que mantenia su expresión neutral –{nisiquiera lo eh conocido del todo y ya me esta cayendo mal}–

–{no eres el unico la verdad}– comento la misteriosa voz en su cabeza demostrando su molestia –{es solo un estupido niñato que se cree superior a todos}–

–Bueno, si Bakugo-san participa yo tambien– respondio Kirishima con una sonrisa entusiasta –seguro esto sera divertido!–

–ok ok entonces el resto puede colocarse en el otro extremo asi siendo espectadores– Aizawa observo a Zaack mientras que se acercaba a el– de acuerdo chico nuevo, espero tengas buenos resultados, no quiero tener a un alumno que se quede atras, puedes usar tu Kosei cualquiera que sea, ahora ve a la linea de inicio, la primera prueba sera la de velocidad y te enfrentaras a Lida

Zaack asintio mientras que bajaba un poco su mirada y se colocaba en la pista como ordeno el profesor, a su lado se encontraba Lida que se estiraba y encendia sus propulsores en los tobillos para mantenerlos listos, asi ambos alumnos se colocarón en posición de corredores (como en las competencias olimpicas) los gritos de apoyo no se hicieron esperar, la gran parte era para Lida, aunque tambien estaban apoyando a Zaack lo que sorprendio al chico.

–Bien, en sus marcas...listos...fuera!– grito el maestro asi iniciando la carrera

Lida fue el primero en tomar la delantera gracias que apesar de que no estaba usando sus propulsores ya que el era bastabte rapido sin estos, pero se sorprendio al notar como Zaack lo empezo a alcanzar, esto sorprendio a Lida ya que no todos podian igualar su velocidad, asi que para hacerlo mas competitivo activo su kosei corriendo a una velocidad mayor dejando atras a Zaack, asi Lida ya veia la meta, pero cuando sintio un extraño escalofrio pudo ver como el joven bicolor ya estaba a su lado, igualando su velocidad y asi ambos cruzando la linea de meta al mismo tiempo dejando con la mandibula abierta a todos los presentes (incluso Aizawa el cual no es facil de impresionar).

–{pero que...como es posible que ese chico sea asi de rapido? nadie que no sea de la familia de Lida o All Might puede tener una velocidad asi, a menos de que su Kosei sea de velocidad}– el sensei estaba especulando mucho pero mejor decidio pasar a la siguiente prueba –entonces fue un empate, bastante impresionante por cierto, ahora pasemos a la prueba del salto de longitud, Midoriya y Zaack tomen su posición–

Asi como el maestro ordeno ambos chicosestaban ya en esa zona del campo, primero empezo Izuku usando una pequeña porción del One For All para que no se lastimase de gravedad, con ello logro dar un salto mayor al que hizo en su primer dia, todos aplaudieron (sobre todo Uraraka) al resultado del peliverde, ahora tocaba el turno de Zaack, el joven no tomo mucho impulso a pesar de que era necesario para lograr un salto normal, pero para la gran sorpresa de los presentes el chico dio un salto mucho mayor que el de Izuku, asi se hicierón presentes las ovaciones por el gran resultado del alumno nuevo.

En la siguiente prueba fue el lanzamiento de pelota, como era de esperarse Bakugo en cuanto tomo la pelota se posiciono y grito su caracteristico "SHINEEEEE!!!" ganando una risa nerviosa por parte de sus compañeros, el rubio cenizo se sintio satisfecho con su resultado asi elevando su ego.

–Bien! a ver si superas esto maldito novato!– se coloco atras de Zaack para ver el turno de este

–{sabes que, esto es el colmo Zaack, vas a tomar esa pelota y te aseguraras de que este hijo de p}– la misteriosa voz fue interrumpida antes de terminar de hablar

–{oye no digas groserias saves que eso no me gusta, aunque te tomare la palabra, no me gusta que me falten al respeto}–

–{de acuerdo hehe, humilla a este niñato}–

Zaack tomo la pelota y asi se coloco en una mejor posición para lanzar, cuando imito el movimiento de un pitcher de beisball, cuando lanzo la pelita esta se alejo a una gran velocidad, cuando termino de subir esta registro un resultado mucho mayor que el del rubio cenizo (por 300 metros) lo que hizo que Bakugo gritara muy molesto, ahora solo quedaba una prueba mas por lo que era la prueba de medición de fuerza, Kirishima inicio tomando el aparato y aplicando toda su fuerza mientras que activaba su endurecimiento ayudandole a tener un mejor resultado, el pelirrojo grito emocionado por su progreso en ese poco tiempo que empezo en la U.A.

–Bien Zaack, es tu turno– comento Aizawa esperando ver el resultado de su alumno nuevo, enserio estaba quedando mas que impresionado con los resultados que daba

Zaack asintio para asi empezar a aplicar fuerza en aquel aparato, aunque se escucho un pequeño crujido dando a entender que el de cabello bicolor lo rompio, su resultado hizo que todos se pusiesen azules (hasta Bakugo pero lo disimulo)

–l-lo siento sensei, no queria romperlo–

se disculpo Zaack bastante apenado con aquel resultado

–no...no hay problema...– el profesor estaba aun impresionado, no podia dejar de especular con todo lo que ocurria, iba a decir algo mas pero noto como Zaack cayo sobre su rodilla mientras que colocaba su mano en su frente en señal de que estaba bastante mareado –que ocurre?– se acerco y ayudo a que el chico se levantara aunque al tocarlo pudo sentir que estaba bastante caliente, como si el calor que hacia ese dia lo hubiese afectado –sera mejor que vayas a la enfermeria–

–n-no se preocupe sensei, estoy bien– el joven iba a decir algo mas pero no pudo ya que el profesor le interrumpio

–eh dicho que vayas de acuerdo? y te acompañara...– observo a los alumnos y miro a Kyoya la cual estaba observando la escena un tanto curiosa –la alumna Kyoya te acompañara, el resto puede regresar al salón– la alumna asintio mientras que caminaba con Zaack primero a los vestidores y luego a la enfermeria

Asi el resto de los alumnos volvia al salón un tanto preocupados por como su nuevo compañero tuvo que irse.

[con Zaack y Kyoya rumbo a la enfermeria]

Ambos jovenes caminaban en silencio mientras que caminaban a la enfermeria, a pesar de que no decian nada el silencio no fue para nada incomodo, en realidad lo estaban disfrutando ya que no eran muy conversadores asi que ese momento de silencio les cayo de perlas.

[Ya en la enfermeria]

Kyoya ayudo a que Zaack se sentara en una camilla mientras que esperaban a que Recovery Girl llegase, asi la joven se sento en una silla frente al chico, el silencio aun continuaba por lo que Zaack intento romper el hielo cuando noto que la joven tenia un collar con el simbolo de una banda de rock bastante conocida por el.

–Kyoya-san...de casualidad tu collar no es de la banda Skillet?– pregunto bastante curioso el chico, juraba que era ese el logo de aquella banda y eso le hizo emocionarse un poco (N/A: metere bandas reales ya que en algunos capitulos pondre la letra de varias canciones que me gustan mucho)

–Si, exactamente– contesto la joven de cabellera purpura bastante impresionada –no muchos conocen esta banda– comento con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

–hehe, bueno es que es mi banda favorita, tengo todos sus albums, que otras bandas te gustan Kyoya-san?–

–bueno, me gusta Linkin Park, Set It Off, Thousand Foot Krutch, Evanescence, Green Day, Imagine Dragons, Skillet por supuesto y Starset, aunque del genero metal me gustan Slipkot, Any Given Day, Three Day Grace y sobre todo System Of A Down que es mi favorita– mientras mencionaba a esas bandas sonreia cada vez mas, estaba algo emocionada

–Enserio? guau, yo las conozco a todas esas y tambien adoro a System Of A Down– los ojos de Zaack mostraban un brillo especial al decir eso, hasta dio una amable y sincera sonrisa

Kyoya al ver esa sonrisa se sorprendio bastante, hasta ahora no lo habia visto sonreir y menos asi.

–{vaya, enserio el tiene buenos gustos musicales, ademas de una linda sonrisa}– penso la joven pero al notar eso ultimo se sonrojo ligeramente –{p-pero que rayos estoy pensando?!}– movio su cabeza de lado a lado para asi dejar de pensar en ello y continuar su platica con Zaack, ambos jovenes se estaban divirtiendo con esa charla

[Despues de clases]

Ya terminada la jornada de hoy el grupo 1-A salia todos reunidos rumbo a la salida de la escuela, aunaue habia un alumno añadido a esta ocasión, era nada mas que Zaack, el cual estaba un poco avergonzado por tantos elogios que estaba recibiendo por sus grandes resultados en las pruebas de hoy, a pesar de que se sentia un poco incomodo empezo a disfrutar ese rato con sus compañeros, ellos eran agradables y eso le estaba haciendo tener mas confianza para hablar con ellos.

Fuera de la escuela la oficial Ammy esperaba a Zaack para llevarlo a su hogar, pero ella al notar como un grupo de adolecentes iba saliendo de la academia, y en ese grupo noto al joven de cabellera bicolor con una ligera sonrisa mientras que hablaba con sus compañeros, en ese momento la oficial Ammy se tapo su boca demostrando gran sorpresa, hasta se asomaron unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos por ver como aquel chico que no solia sonreir o hablar se divertia con chicos de su edad.

–Hay Zaaky...por fin estas sonriendo– se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y sonreia muy emocionada –fue la mejor decisión el ayudarte a entrar a esta escuela–

la oficial sentia un gran alivio por esa escena, las cosas iban a mejorar para aquel joven tan extraño, o eso es lo que ella deseaba.

continuara...


End file.
